1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a terminal to be used in further consideration of user's convenience.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A battery of the aforementioned mobile terminal requires charging.
A method for charging the battery of the mobile terminal can be classified into a wire charging method and a wireless charging method. Although the wire charging method is generally used, a wireless charging system based on electromagnetic induction phenomenon has been developed recently.
The wireless charging system charges a battery by applying a power source to a wireless charging pad that includes a coil (hereinafter, referred to as “first coil”) therein and charging the battery using an induction current occurring in a coil (hereinafter, referred to as “second coil”), which is included in an internal or external battery of the mobile terminal, due to the magnetic field occurring in the first coil.
In other words, the wireless charging system can easily charge the battery by locating the mobile terminal on the wireless charging pad that generates the magnetic field.